The Chaotic Adventure
by lone-apprentice
Summary: Van and Fiona try to find two zoid pilots, who have murdered a platoon of Republican soldiers.
1. The Chase

Zoids-The Chaotic Adventure – Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, but I'd like to. The characters aren't mine except for The two people.  
  
  
  
Note: My first Zoids story on FF.net. This will be based in Chaotic Century if you didn't get the hint from the title. If you've read my story 'The Most Unlikely Team', then you'll see that I used the name Fiona in it too. That is totally coincidental, seeing as how I hadn't seen Chaotic Century when I started that. Please drop reviews so I can know weather to scrap this, or keep it up. We now enter the story, quite abruptly…  
  
  
  
  
  
How do I go about telling her? I want her to know how I feel, but I can't think of how to say it. She'd probably understand, or at least act like she did. But still, I couldn't bear being rejected. But, it's better to have tried and failed than never have tried at all. So I decide to tell her. I walk up to her, casually, not giving her a chance to even think about the question at hand. Then I say it, "Fiona, I love you." Silence. Oh, the dreadful silence where two people are locked in eye contact. You don't know if she'll accept you of burst into a fit of laughter. But my fear was short lived, for she responded.  
  
"Van, are you serious?" She was now scared that I was only joking and she didn't want to make a real decision if it would only be laughed at. So, I tell her the truth.  
  
"No, I'm as serious as a train wreck." She gives me a look of slight concern before she speaks again.  
  
"Then, I guess I'll have to tell you how I feel. I love you too." She smiles slightly, before she stands up and hugs me in an embrace that I had been waiting for a long time.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Van? Van, are you okay?" Fiona is leaning over my body with a look of concern on her face. I'm laying in a sleeping bag, and it's early morning.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Was it all a dream?" I asked her, stopping myself a moment too late. Now, I'd probably have to explain the dream to her, and I'd be reliving the tension of the dream.  
  
"Well, I don't know what you dreamed, but it must have been, because you were sleeping all night. You just started to jerk a lot, and I got worried." She said with a smile, as she walked over to the fire and poked it to get it going again. I rose out of the bag and brushed myself off before attempting to gather my thoughts.  
  
"It was all a dream, so don't do or say anything stupid." I was telling myself as I walked to the fire and sat down by Fiona.  
  
"So, what's on the agenda for today?" She had that same smile that she had had in the dream.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll keep on looking for the zoid pilots." At least, that was what I had in mind.  
  
"I wonder what they did so bad to get on the bad list of the Guardian Force?"  
  
"The report said that they attacked and decimated a group of Republican soldiers."  
  
"Wow, and there was only two of them? They must be good pilots." That made me a little jealous.  
  
"I'll probably beat them both in a matter of minuets." I boasted, not really thinking about what I was saying.  
  
"So you'll take both of them on, by yourself?" I agreed, slightly reeling from what I had gotten myself into. There were two zoid fighters, who slaughtered an entire platoon of Republican soldiers. There were no reports on the Zoids that they had, but the soldiers were equipped with Iron Kongs, Command Wolfs, and Pterris. Twenty soldiers defeated by two. Yeah, Raven did the same and worse, but something gave me a bad gut feeling about these two.  
  
"We should get going." I said, standing up to enter the Blade Liger and resume my search for the two pilots. Fiona climbed in too, and we were off, ready for action. We jetted through the barren wastelands of the planet Zi, using the Liger's top speed. Not even a trace of the two pilots was found. Never giving up though, we persisted, looking from sunup to sundown. We had covered countless miles in the Liger, and we were no closer to finding the murderers than this morning. So, finding an inviting looking place, we settled down, and got out of the Liger. We had been sleeping in the wilderness for a long time now, and it was just like old times, minus Irvine and Moonbay.  
  
"Well today was almost a waste." Fiona said as she took a bite of the dinner that we had prepared.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder where those two could be? I mean we went over every place that the base told us that they were sighted." I was about as confused as I could get, and quite frustrated to boot. The Liger roared in agreement, and Fiona, well Fiona remained hard to figure out. For some reason, its always been a curse, I could always figure out what my zoid was thinking and a lot of guys, but never any girls. Especially Fiona. I don't know if it was just me, or the fact that girls think so differently. But she nodded her head in agreement, and I knew that she was about as frustrated as I was.  
  
"Don't worry too much Van, or you won't be any fun. You get really irritable when you worry." It was true; I did turn into an asshole when I worried. So I've tried not to worry about as much as I could.  
  
"So you think I'm fun when I don't worry?" What can I say? She started it.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But at any rate, you're certainly a lot less fun when you're worried." It was the truth.  
  
"Well, I do my best." It wasn't a lie. We continued simple conversation throughout the earlier hours of the night. When it started to get too late, we decided to go to bed. I unfolded my sleeping bag, Fiona doing the same, and we laid down. We chitchatted for a little while, before sleep got the best of us, and we both drifted off.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Shut up, you big baby! We did what we did, and we got the Guardian Force on our asses. We can't change that, so we've got to deal with it. Whining about it ain't gonna help." A tall man with a thin beard yelled to a much younger boy who was complaining.  
  
"Yeah dad, but it was still wrong." The young boy said as he protested his father's words.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't the best of choices, but what do you plan to do about it? Turn us in? You're crazy." The man was about six foot four with dark, short, black hair, and he was a bit skinny. The boy was about six foot, with black hair also, but it was a bit longer, and it hung down in front of his right left eye, in a big spike. They both had green eyes. By looking at them, you could plainly tell that they were father and son. They were the two warriors that had demolished the platoon of Republican soldiers.  
  
"No, I won't turn us in. But we need to get some sleep. There's gonna be a long day of running from the Guardian force tomorrow." The boy finished up, contenting his father for the time being.  
  
"Goodnight, son." They both lay down in their zoid's cockpit, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This morning, I was the first to wake up. I got up, started breakfast, drank a sip of water, and sat by the fire. Today was probably going to be another boring day of chasing the two bad guys. "I wonder why they attacked those soldiers?" I asked myself, as I sipped my water. About that time, Fiona was wakened by the smell of the food, I guess. "Good morning, Fiona." I said cheerfully.  
  
"*Yawn*, Good morning, Van. You've got breakfast cooking already? It smells good." She climbed out of bed, and sat down next to me, to watch the breakfast cook.  
  
"Thanks, it'll be done in a little while." It was almost comical; two people watching food cook on a little portable burner, in the middle of nowhere. Skip about an hour, and we find the same two people after eating, sitting in the Blade Liger, about to mobilize.  
  
"Let's go." Fiona said, as she strapped herself into the backseat of the Liger.  
  
"Alright, let's find some murderers!" I yelled as I mobilized the Blade Liger to its top speed, rocketing across the land.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Post Note: Well, here's the first chapter. What did you think? Like? Hate? Not sure? Want to read more? Want to skinny dip in a tub of ice water? ……Scratch the last one. (^_^;) Don't forget to review, and Keep it real, people! 


	2. Explanations

Zoids-The Chaotic Adventure – Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, but I'd like to. The characters aren't mine except for the two people.  
  
  
  
Note: Well, people seem to not mind this story much, so here's chapter two. In this chapter, I'll try to go into a bit more depth about the two people (I mean, I haven't even told their names yet), and their zoids will be revealed. What's with the dream that Van had? Well, I'm not really sure, but it gave me a pretty good opening for some VAFR. So, without further adieu, I present chapter two!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wayne, come here."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There's that Guardian Force zoid that's after us."  
  
"Yeah, dad. It's only a Blade Liger though."  
  
"Don't underestimate the pilot of that Liger. Van Flyheight is not just another zoid warrior. He's the one that destroyed the Death Saurer."  
  
"You sound like you know him. Do you?"  
  
"No, I don't but his feats are widespread." Silence ensues between the father and son team that did the horrible act to the Republican soldiers, as they watch Van and Fiona from atop a cliff. They know that Van and Fiona are searching for them, but the two in the zoid are clueless as to the duos location. They stare at the speeding zoid for a little while longer, before they simultaneously arise, and go to their own zoids. Both of them had exact replicas of the Lightning Siax, and they were both obviously experienced in using them. The two powered up the zoids, and blasted off in the exact opposite direction that Van and Fiona were heading.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Will we ever find them?" Fiona asks me, while I am about as unknowing as her.  
  
"We have to run across them sometime." I lied.  
  
"It seems like we've been looking forever." She was about as tired of this mission as I was. I was seriously thinking about telling the Guardian Force HQ where to stick this mission. But, I was compelled to go on. I was a Republican too, and no one does this and gets away with it.  
  
"I know. I'm sick of it too, but we've got to find these guys and make them pay for what they did." We continued our search through the wastelands of Zi, looking everywhere for the enemy that we didn't even know how they looked. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of silver, and a loud explosion, followed by the Blade Liger being pitched across the ground for a few hundred yards.  
  
"What was that?" Fiona said, as I tried to stabilize the Liger. Then it happened twice more, and each time, the Liger took more damage. All outside, the sky was turning dark, and massive amounts of energy were being sucked into a concentrated ball. There were two of these energy balls, and judging by the readings from the Liger, they were forming particle beams. These beams were different though. Not only were there two, they each was about three times the size of Geno Breaker's beams. "Quick Van, put up the shield!"  
  
"I'm trying!" I yelled as I made the Liger jump to its feet, and I initiated the shield. The sources of these two balls of energy were still invisible, through the darkness of the sky. Whatever kind of zoid it was, it was jet black. Then, without warning, the beams blasted off simultaneously, twirling in and out of one another, until finally creating one massive beam that would tear through the strongest armor. I realized this, and knew that the Blade Liger couldn't withstand such an attack, so I turned and broke into a full run, going to the other side of the beams. The Liger barely made it out of the path of the beam with only a singed tail. We were then off, blades extended, running to the unknown source of the particle beams. I pushed the Liger to its full speed, and just as the particle beam was subsiding, I charged the blades through both zoids that shot the beam. Spinning around after the blade attack, the sky suddenly cleared, and I could see what I had done.  
  
There before me, in a smoking wreck, lay two Lightning Siax that I had never seen. The cockpits burst open, and a person emerged from each one. One was an older man, tall and thin, and the other was a boy about my age, tall, but not quite as thin. "Excellent. You pilot as well as I've heard." The man said, walking to the Blade Liger. I launched open the cockpit, and jumped out of the Liger. Fiona followed suit, and the two people from the wrecked zoids walked up to us.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked firmly, letting my military training show through.  
  
"My name is Lance and this is my son, Wayne. You're Van Flyheight, I presume." The man said, smiling a smile that was a bit too calm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Van. Exactly what business did you have attacking us?" I asked, getting down to business.  
  
"Well, I know that you two are with the Guardian Force, and we can't just let you apprehend us. Besides, we were all getting bored with this little game of 'cat and mouse'." I couldn't argue that.  
  
"So you two are the ones that killed those men." I wasn't shocked. Those two looked like they could do such a thing.  
  
"Yes, we are." The bastards dared to tell me to my face. So, I casually went to the Blade Liger, and tried to radio HQ. "I'm afraid that won't work."  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with the radio?" I asked particularly no one, seeing as how it wasn't working.  
  
"Well, my son and I planted radio scramblers on our zoids. When you destroyed them, the scramblers kicked in, causing all transmissions to automatically fail." He was good, I had to give him that.  
  
"Van, come here." Fiona asked me, as she pulled me out of the earshot of the two killers.  
  
"What's up, Fiona?" I asked, seeing the worried expression on her face.  
  
"You realize that since the radio doesn't work those two are going to have to stay with us until we can get back to headquarters don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Believe me, I'm just as uneasy about it as you, but we've got a job to do. I'll make sure they don't have anything on them, so they can't jump us if that makes you feel any better." Fiona smiled, so I guessed it was okay. We turned and walked back to the two, who were just as calm as in nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Tell me something, Van. Where did you get that Blade Liger?" It was Wayne that asked me this.  
  
"It's none of your business." I said, rather coldly, "Now here's the deal; you two are going to stay with us tonight so we can turn you in tomorrow." They didn't seem to mind, even through my straightforwardness. "And I have a question, where did you get those Lightning Siax?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Good one. But, I'm the authority, and I can get information from my prisoners if I need to." I had them with that one.  
  
"Fine, if you're gonna whine about it, I'll tell you. Those Siax are military prototypes, established from the blueprints of the original." Lance said, showing his extensive knowledge in the subject.  
  
"So you stole those?" It wasn't fair, but it was the best assumption that they deserved.  
  
"No, but if we told you our story, as ill tempered as you are, you'd never believe us." Lance said, looking a bit sincere.  
  
"Try me." Hey, it was better than sitting around looking at the dirt.  
  
"Okay, you're not gonna believe us, but here's the deal. My son and I have been working for the republic for some time. Our piloting skills were reaching their maximum. We wanted to be better, so the Republic made a deal with us. They wanted us to experiment a new process that would chemically enhance the human body, making it stronger, faster, and far more endurable. There was a risk, though. The whole thing was new, and there were no guarantees. Of course, we both agreed, and thankfully, it worked. We are now far better than the average human. We needed a zoid that could match us, though. So, the Republican scientists made two Siax, using the blueprints for that original. The difference was, that these Siax were totally better than the original. They were enhanced as we are.  
  
So we began our testing. We would totally demolish any simulated test, and any real-life one as well. I am still to know why, but I guess that Republic was starting to get jealous of our skills. One day, they sent against us an entire unit, complete with five Godulas, ten Gordos, seven Iron Kongs, and even some Pterris. It's not hard to tell when someone is trying their hardest to kill you. We fought back all right, and managed to win without killing anyone. We fled though, seeing as how we wouldn't be welcomed in the base any longer. We could still run, but the weapons were totally out of commission, except for the charged particle beam. The Republic sent a search party after us, and they found us. We had no choice but to fight. We aimed the particle beams on either side of the platoon, far enough away to only fry their command systems. That's when we discovered that the beams would intertwine and form one strong one. So, the beams did, much to our distaste, and totally obliterated the platoon. At the time we were glad that the bastards were dead, seeing what they did to us, but now, we realize our mistake. So, that's where we stand."  
  
Fiona and I were pretty much shocked by their explanation, but it did add up. We really didn't know what to believe, so we decided to give it a minuet. Fiona pulled me aside, and asked me what I thought. I was going to ask her the same. We discussed it for a little while, and decided to just sleep on it. Gathering up our things for the night, we sprawled out our bags, and lay down for the night. Lance and Wayne had theirs, so it wasn't a hassle. We put out the fire, and fell dead asleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Post Note: Well, this wraps up chapter two. Are Lance and Wayne really clean? Will Van still consider that an excuse for killing those people? Are the powerful Lightning Siax lost forever? Find out more, later! Please excuse my spelling of the zoid names. They never were my strongpoint. Keep it real, people! 


End file.
